Fantasía
by Harumaki03
Summary: Todo el mundo tenía fantasías de cualquier tipo, así que, ¿porqué creía ella que por muy cara de bueno que tuviera, él no tendría las suyas? (La imagen en portada no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su creador/a).


**"Fantasía"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Todo el mundo tenía fantasías de cualquier tipo, así que, ¿porqué creía ella que por muy cara de bueno que tuviera, él no tendría las suyas?

 **Nota:** La imagen no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su creador/a; _(seguro que éste escrito algo corto,_ _ **sep**_ _)._

 **-/-/-**

La cara de Sakura era un poema, él se habría reído sino supiera que ella estaba realmente _(muymuymuy)_ apenada.

—Sakura-chan, ¿porqué pones esa cara? —extendió una mano y le acarició la mejilla caliente.

—¿Quién me iba a decir que detrás de esa cara tan inocente...? —ella sacudió la cabeza, aún en medio del shock y entonces Naruto rió.

Con esa risa fuerte, muy masculina y profunda. Una risa que la estremecía en contra de su voluntad _(¡cuerpo traidor!)_.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Algunos sueñan con ser maniatados al momento de tener relaciones —rozó su nariz contra la de ella —algunos jugar a —Sakura quería apartar los ojos de los de él pero se le hacía imposible mirar a otro lado —otros con disfraces —se movió lo suficiente para depositar un beso en la mejilla de ella —a otras personas juguetear con los dedos de los pies.

—N-Naruto... —su espalda estaba pegada a la pared, tiritó mezcla de frío por el agua que le había caído y calor del aliento del rubio.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que mi mayor fantasía es... —llevo una de sus manos hasta el frente de la blusa de ella, que se ajustaba a su busto como una segunda piel gracias a la humedad —ponerte una camisa.

—Tuya.

—Claro que mía, ¿de quién más sino' _tebbayo_? —puso sus azules ojos en blanco por un momento.

Aquello era una tontería, ella misma lo sabía. Naruto la había visto desnuda cientos de veces, y no le estaba pidiendo un striptis, ¡era ponerse una simple prenda suya! No entendía porque la llenaba de tanto nerviosismo.

Menos que le sorprendiera que él tuviera fantasías de ningún tipo.

—Realmente engañas con esa fachada de niño bueno —bufó ella, empujándolo suavemente —dame esa estúpida camisa, espero que al menos sea abrigada —los labios de Sakura temblaron un poco a causa del frío.

—¿De verdad lo vas hacer? —los ojos de él brillaron con la misma emoción que un niño espera a los regalos de navidad.

—¿Me estas dando opciones? —vio que la comisura de los labios de él temblaban un poco, reprimiendo una sonrisa —quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara ¡o te voy a golpear! —le advirtió sin mucha convicción.

—Lamento haber ocultado tu ropa, menos tu ropa interior —Naruto desvió un poco la mirada mientras Sakura entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Sí quieres disculparte, hazlo con más sentimiento, ¡puedo notar cuanto te estas divirtiendo con esto! —añadió, dándole un pequeño golpecito con su índice en la barbilla.

—Anda, ve a ducharte —la beso brevemente —tus labios están temblando mucho y tus dedos están helados —su rostro aún conservaba la jovialidad pero su tono tenía un cariz más serio y preocupado.

—¿No te vas a duchar tu también? —sintió aún más frío cuando él se alejó de sí, a pesar de que él también estaba mojado.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —alzó sus cejas, pícaro para luego sacudir su cabeza imperceptiblemente —si entro contigo quizás no vayamos a salir pronto —colocó en las manos de ella la camisa en cuestión junto con una toalla —y quiero que entres en calor rápido, la verdad.

—No puedo creer que ni te ruborizaras al decir eso —espetó ella, con las mejillas encendidas.

—Por ahora —soltó él en medio de una risilla baja —vamos, entra al baño —le instó, depositando un beso en breve en la frente de ella —yo iré al otro —musitó, antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada.

—Bien —asintió ella, alejándose de Naruto para entrar al baño, a pocos pasos de donde estaban.

 **-/-/-**

Aquello estaba mal, mal, _muy_ mal se decía mientras se veía en el espejo del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

¡¿Qué aquella camisa no podía cubrirle un poco más?! El corte apenas llegaba más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, si se sentaba no cubriría nada, ¡nada en lo absoluto!

Ese Naruto... Cerró los ojos, ¿porqué se sentía tan nerviosa? Era solo una camisa y había vestido muchísima menos ropa delante de él.

— _"Pero nunca nada propiamente suyo..."_ —en verdad le había sorprendido en sobremanera que él hiciera el comentario, así al aire, mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

— _«¿Sabes? Tengo una fantasía»_ —había dicho, llevando las bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia que les quedaba cerca de casa, sus verdes ojos se quedaron prendados en el cuello de él, que caminaba delante de sí.

— _«¿F-fantasía?»_ —balbuceó, atónita. No es que no supiera que él tuviese deseos o algo similar, es que Naruto usualmente nunca decía lo que quería, era más del tipo complaciente, eso sumado a su actitud chispeante y traviesa daba a entender que todo lo que hacía era parte de sus propios deseos.

— _«Así es, no es nada del otro mundo»_ —se volvió hacía ella bajo la llovizna que les caía — _«que uses alguna prenda mía, una camiseta o algo así»_ —se encogió de hombros.

Y ella se había puesto nerviosa a más no poder, hacer aquello implicaba algo en lo que ella no quería pensar _(del todo)_ , hacer aquello implicaba una mayor intimidad más que la física, era la de pertenecerle sin palabras.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías, se estaba poniendo nerviosa por nada, inhalando profundamente decidió salir del baño, no iba a quedarse a dormir ahí dentro _(y Naruto tampoco lo permitiría)._

Abrió la puerta y lo vio de espaldas mirando por la ventana de cristal, tenía al igual que ella una toalla alrededor de su cuello, con la cual se secaba un lado del rostro de forma distraída; notó que solo tenía puesto el pantalón de un pijama que ella le había regalado.

—¿No podría ser esta camisa más larga? —musitó, dejando la toalla sobre el perchero de la puerta.

Él se volvió con lentitud, abriendo sus ojos un tanto sorprendido de verla con su camisa. Su cabello rosado estaba desarreglado pero de una forma que la hacía ver muy sexy, el ojo que el mismo dejaba a la vista evitaba mirarlo mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, cuello y orejas, con su mano derecha trataba de alguna forma de hacer que la camisa cubriera más.

Mentiría si no dijera que verla así había sido sentir un golpe en la boca del estómago y su pulso latir a mil. Había algo muy erótico en la forma en que su blanca camisa hacia contraste con aquella piel de porcelana y su cabello destacando entre tanto blanco.

—No hay forma en que te diera una camisa más larga —le hizo seña de que se acercara y aunque estuvo dubitativa al principio, en pocos instantes cubrió la distancia que los estaba separando.

—Podría pensar que eres un pervertido oculto —Naruto rió mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

—No sé porqué te sorprende que tenga alguna fantasía —buscó la mirada de ella —para mi no habrá nada más sexy que esto —acarició el labio de ella con su pulgar —creo que estoy empezando a retractarme —musitó.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy empezando a sentirme celoso de esta camisa, te queda demasiado bien, te hace ver muy apetecible —Sakura enrojeció y él oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Eres un idiota —hundió los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos de la nuca masculina mientras él reía de forma suave.

—Pero al menos soy tú idiota —murmuró besando sutilmente el cuello femenino, ascendiendo hasta su rostro —y eso nada lo va a cambiar —añadió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Aún así esta camisa es demasiado corta —se quejó ella contra sus labios y lo sintió sonreír junto a los suyos antes que verlo.

Y era aquella sonrisa que le aflojaba las rodillas, aunque nunca, nunca, _nunca_ lo diría en voz alta.

—Por ahora, es demasiado larga para lo que vendrá después —Sakura enrojeció y le tironeó del cabello suavemente.

—¡P-pervertido! —le espetó pero ambos sabían que era una palabra vacía.

—¿Ah, si? —Naruto la alzó por la cintura y sin dudar ella le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas —y yo soy el pervertido —se burló alzando una ceja mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en el cuello masculino, avergonzada.

—Es tu culpa —su voz salió amortiguada pues hablo pegada al cuello de Naruto, lo que le provocó un tenue cosquilleo.

—Claro, ahora es culpa mía —soltó con sorna mientras caminaba con ella hasta la cama —bueno, ahora que la parte uno de mi fantasía esta completa, seguiremos con la segunda parte —la acomodó en la cama y sus ojos chispeaban con malicia.

—¡¿Tú fantasía está dividida en partes?! ¡¿No que sólo era la prenda...?! —ella estaba tan sonrojada que hasta las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas.

—No, la concluye la parte en que yo te la quito —la besó con lentitud mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel tersa de sus muslos.

Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto de sus dedos aún ligeramente fríos contra su piel, ¿a ella quién le había mandado a acceder a su fantasía?

Pero, pensó mientras arrojaba la toalla que había estado alrededor del cuello de Naruto en algún lugar de la habitación, estaba dispuesta a complacerlo tanto como él lo hacía con ella.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que tuvieras alguna fantasía Naruto, es que tu cara no... —musitó cuando el rubio se había movido hasta su cuello.

—Sakura-chan —la mordió suavemente —en realidad, tengo otras más, pero esta es la más anhelada, supongo —se deslizo hasta su clavícula —ya luego te comparto las otras —rió.

Ella trató de reaccionar ante la palabra _"otras"_ pero una de sus manos se encargaba de uno de sus senos mientras la torturaba al quitar botón tras botón con su boca.

Ya... ya luego se preocuparía por las demás.

 **—Fin—**

Este es un escrito que tiene casi dos meses en mi carpeta de borradores, esta madrugada, mientras miraba qué más publicar _(luego de subir_ _ **COSMOS**_ _)_ encuentro esta y me doy cuenta que ya estaba completa, ¿porqué no la había subido? Honestamente, porque no había escrito ningún comentario final, dígase, esto xD.

Y entre tantas cosas que me han pasado estos meses, menos acordarme que esto estaba listo para ser publicado pero bueno, al final ya esta dizque corregido _(?)_ y publicado para su disfrute :D

De corazón espero que les guste y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más que añadir, hasta la próxima publicación...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
